


How That Story Ends

by writinginthemist



Series: The NSFW Dragon Elders [1]
Category: Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Dragons, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Slit, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthemist/pseuds/writinginthemist
Summary: Nestor zones out while Bubba is telling a story.





	How That Story Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Have some gay bara dragons on this wonderful Saturday night!

Bubba and Nestor returned home from a long day. They had just gotten in the bed and Bubba was telling Nestor a fascinating story about how he got a dragon egg back from a thief.

“And then, he tried to lead me into a trap. But, Bubba wasn’t born yesterday!”

Nestor had zoned out. He was more focused on Bubba’s face than what was coming out of it. He found his large boyfriend adorable. From his underbite, to his emerald green eyes.

“Nestor? Nestor!”

Nestor snapped out of his trance. “Y-yeah...?” Nestor tried to say it as a response but it came out more as a question.

“Were you even listening?”

Nestor grabbed Bubba’s hand and started massaging it. “Of course!”

Bubba glared at the green dragon. “Repeat what I said.”

Dammit. Nestor hates when Bubba does this. “Uh...” Nestor was trying to remember what he was talking about in the first place. “You said...uh...the thief tried to...trap you...?”

Bubba raised his eyebrow. “...And?”

Shit. Nestor thought he was off the hook. “And...um...you moved around the trap...and hit him over the head...and got the egg?”

Bubba glared at Nestor again. “That’s not what I said at all!”

Nestor squeezed Bubba’s hand. He felt bad for not listening to him. “I’m sorry, Bubby. I zoned out.”

Bubba snatched his hand away and rolled to his side of the bed. “Am I boring you?”

“Bubby, no!” Nestor said defensively. “Of course not!”

Bubba sighed. “Well...good night...”

Nestor felt horrible. “Maybe if you weren’t so damn cute, I could focus.” He mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Bubba said, propping his head up. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Nestor. “Maybe if I wasn’t what?”

Nestor was blushing. He was completely immobilized by Bubba’s large, strong arms. “So. Damn. Cute.” Nestor repeated.

Bubba squeezed harder. “What was that last word?”

“Cute!” Nestor shouted.

Bubba placed a kiss on Nestor’s neck. “So that’s what’s distracting you?”

Nestor hummed a ‘yes’ sound. He tried to break free of his big boyfriend’s clutches, but failed.

“How about we do something about that?” Bubba creeped his hand down to Nestor’s slit.

Nestor’s entire body shivered at the first touch, but he eventually gave in. Groaning with the rhythm of the blue dragon dipping his fingers in and out of his slit.

Bubba started to buck his growing erection into Nestor’s backside, pulling more groans out of him. “Tell me Nestor, what do you like the most about me?”

Nestor was choked up from the stimulation. “I like...your...m-m-m...muscles.”

Bubba flexed his arm that was holding Nestor, pulling him even closer to Bubba. “These muscles?”

Nestor nodded slowly. “Y-ye-yes...”

Bubba started to buck harder. He kept his slow pace, but put more force into his thrusts. “What else do you like?”

Nestor gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. “Your fa-a-cce...”

“My what?” Bubba jammed his fingers down into Nestor’s slit.

Nestor finally let out the moan that he was trying to hold back. “Your face!”

“My face?” Bubba repeated. “This ugly face?”

Nestor shook his head. “It’s...ador...ado...adorable!”

Bubba flipped Nestor around to face him. They both stared into each other’s eyes. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” Bubba whispered.

“Likewise...” Nestor said, regaining his breath.

Bubba pulled Nestor in for a kiss. The two kissed passionately. Wet, hot, and full of sin. Bubba pulled back with a trail of saliva. He chuckled. “Look at you...” He said, rubbing Nestor’s cheek. Bubba reached back to grab a half used bottle of lube and pushed up to his knees. He squirted a glob onto his rock hard erection. “Absolutely beautiful...”

Nestor rolled onto his back an spread his legs open, further exposing his slit to his boyfriend. “C’mon, big boy. Show me what you can do.”

Bubba slowly guided his length to the smaller dragon’s slit. “Not until you show me how much you want it.”

Nestor was caught off guard by the statement. All he could do is blush.

Bubba stroked Nestor’s leg. “Tell me,” he whispered. “Tell me what you want. And how you want it.”

The seductive tone mixed with those words sent chills down Nestor’s spine. “I...I want it bad...really bad.”

Bubba pushed into the slit, getting a wince out of Nestor. He pushed all the way in until he felt the head of Nestor’s dick inside the slit. “And how should I fuck you? Fast?” He quickly pulled out of Nestor, who threw his head back. “Slow?” He eased back into Nestor, pulling a low groan out of him. “Rough?” He gripped Nestor’s throat. “Or Gentle?” He rubbed his thumb around Nestor’s nipples.

Nestor couldn’t even speak. His eyes were shut tight and he was holding on the the sheets with all of his strength. “Slow and gentle!” He blurted out.

Bubba leaned down to press his lips against Nestor’s. “Slow and gentle it is.” Bubba pulled out slowly and pushed back in even slower. He watched as Nestor’s muscles tensed up with each of his movements. “Beautiful...” Bubba praised against his lover’s lips.

Nestor couldn’t keep calm anymore. He wrapped his arms and legs around the blue dragon and was as loud as he could be. “Oh, Bubby! Fuck! You’re so big!”

Bubba laughed to himself. “That’s right. Be as loud as you want. Be loud for me.”

Nestor dug his claws into Bubba’s muscled back. “You fucking big...dick...fuck...augh!” Nestor continued shouting nonsense as Bubba dug deeper and deeper into him.

Bubba finally silenced the dragon with a deep passionate kiss. While Bubba was slow and gentle, Nestor was reacting aggressively. He was clawing and pounding Bubba’s back.

Nestor broke the kiss. “I’m gonna...I’m...fuck!” He tightened his grip around Bubba and came. Sticky white goo started flooding out of his slit.

Bubba’s pace started to become faster and harder. “Oh...shit...babe...”

Nestor pounded the larger dragon’s back once again. “Fucking cum inside me already!”

With one final thrust, Bubba pulled Nestor close to him, and overflowed his slit. His orgasm was so intense that he fell over onto his side.

“How...” Bubba began through heavy breaths, “Did I...do...?”

Nestor turned his head to the larger dragon. “Well...I’m literally...dripping with...cum...you tell me...”

Bubba smile gently. “I’d say I did...pretty well...”

“I should get cleaned up...” Nestor tried to roll out of the bed, but was stopped by Bubba.

“Don’t leave yet...” Bubba said. “Let’s just lay here for a few more minutes...”

“Fine...” Nestor said with a sigh, “Let me just lay here in the mess we’ve made.”

Bubba laughed. “It is our mess, right?”

“That’s not the point, you big dummy.”

Bubba laughed once more. “I love you, Nestor.”

“Oddly enough, I love you too, big dummy.” The dragons lied there in silence. “Uh, Bubby?”

“Yeah?”

“How did that story of yours really end?”

“Hehe...I guess you’ll find out some other day...”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I finally posted gay scalie smut...time to bleach my brain! The worst part is there’s more! Hooray!
> 
> Fun Fact: This was actually the first Bubba x Nestor fic I wrote.
> 
> Stay tuned for more bara dragons...bye!


End file.
